1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for independently swinging up a mirror in a single lens reflex camera in which the exposure is controlled by an electric shutter means, and more particularly to a mirror swing-up means including an exposure value memorizing means which is operated in response to the swing up of the mirror in a single lens reflex camera with a memory type electric shutter means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A single lens reflex camera including a swing mirror and an electric shutter has been well known in the art. In this type of a camera, the swing mirror is swung up in response to the release of the shutter means. Therefore, the shock by the swing of the mirror is transmitted to the camera body simultaneously with the release of the shutter, which results in a vibration of the camera body and accordingly the image is liable to be blurred thereby.
It is desirable, therefore, to swing up the mirror independently of the release of the shutter. In a single lens reflex camera of TTL (Through The Lens) type in which the quantity of light passing through the taking lens is measured by use of a photoelectric element located in a view finder system receiving the light reflected from the mirror, the light cannot be measured after the mirror is swung up and accordingly the automatic exposure control by the electric shutter would become impossible, if the mirror is swung up before and independently of the release of the shutter. Further, in a single lens reflex camera used for scientific purposes such as in a microscopic photography system, it is sometimes desired to repeatedly take pictures of the same object. In such a case, if the mirror is swung up before the release of the shutter, the exposure control for the repeated release of the shutter is impossible.